


Dream About You

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, One Night Stand
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 德拉科遇到了哈利，但救世主好像变成了一个麻瓜。





	Dream About You

德拉科睁开眼时，入目的是一片迷离的灯光，霎时晃了他的眼睛。耳边轰响着陌生的音乐——他差不多能猜到这是间酒吧，而他显然喝了不少，断片前的事居然忘得一干二净；他一边从吧台上直起身子，一边审视地观察环境。没来过的地方，也没有认识的人，这个发现让他慌乱起来，下意识摸向后腰，摸到熟悉的棍状物时暗暗松了口气。

在熙熙攘攘的酒吧一个人醉倒可不是他一贯的作风——至少不是他战后的作风。失去了自己魔杖和大部分财产的他总算学会了谨小慎微，几乎不会单独出入这类鱼龙混杂的场合；要知道，他刚才的情况，被人摸走钱包或魔杖都算是小事。最奇怪的就是这个:他毫发无损，衣服也是完整服帖的。到底发生了什么？

他刚打算起身立刻，就听到了身后一阵沉稳的脚步声，接着一只手轻轻拍了他的肩膀:“你醒了？”

那一刻德拉科整个人都僵硬了。这个声音……不，不可能是……

他猛地回头，撞进一对在黯淡的灯光下显得深沉的绿眼睛。少了愚蠢的黑框眼镜的阻挡，那眼睛里丰富的情绪如同绿潮般瞬间将他淹没了——眼前的男人有了些许微妙的变化，但毫无疑问，他就是——

“哈利·波特。”德拉科从牙缝里挤出这个名字。他装作没看见对方递过来的酒杯，放在膝盖上的手紧握成拳才抑制住身体的颤抖。“这他妈是怎么回事？”

哈利·波特已经死了。在战争结束后的第一天，死于伏地魔在最后种下的诅咒。他没能参与威森加摩对食死徒的审判，背弃了之前的诺言，导致马尔福家几乎被魔法部吸空血液，卢修斯终身关进阿兹卡班。他也没能和他几年的女友结婚，那个痴心的女人至今未婚。他占据了几个月的预言家日报头版，让整个魔法界都为他的舍身取义痛哭流涕。现在他就像没事人一样的站在他面前，穿着身愚蠢的麻瓜衣服，还对他露出那种微笑。好像全世界都爱他，好像他在施舍全世界那样的微笑。

波特挑了挑眉。“你知道我的名字？那真是荣幸。至于发生了什么，我也不是很清楚，我可是一来就看到你趴在这儿，守着你将近一个小时……”

“我说，这他妈到底怎么回事？”德拉科用力挥开那杯酒，从凳子上站起来。玻璃杯摔到墙壁上发出清脆的碎裂声，蓝色的酒液飞溅开来。霎时半个酒吧的人都看向他们俩，但德拉科他妈的不在乎。他鼻子发酸，感谢昏暗的环境，也许波特看不到他通红的眼眶。他怎么敢在逃避了一切这么久后这样出现在他眼前？

波特的眼神顷刻冷了下来。德拉科从没在他脸上见过这种表情，除了在面对黑魔王的时候。他几乎被猛扑过来的威压逼得后退一步。他似乎从未真正意识到哈利·波特是那个结束了战争、拯救了魔法界的人。哪怕是在黑魔王倒下的当天——波特“死亡”的前一天，他忍着对自己的厌恶低声下气地找到波特时，他都没有害怕过他。他向他承诺他会救他，就和该死的救世主该做的那样。他的语气诚恳得叫人恶心……但他的怀抱很温暖。德拉科至今都想不清楚为什么波特会抱他。那对胳膊在他身上收紧的力度几乎让人窒息，可德拉科不愿意推开。他甚至以为——

“先生，你的处境跟我没有半分钱关系。我不指望你有多礼貌向我道谢，但我要告诉你，我他妈不是迷奸犯。”

“摄神取念！”

德拉科当机立断。他没工夫跟波特绕圈子演戏——至少据他所知，救世主从不擅长大脑封闭术。

他轻而易举地进入了波特的大脑。很快他收起魔杖，迅速在神情恍惚的波特的记忆里搜寻着。可是任是他如何努力，找到的就是一个平凡麻瓜的一生:出生在平常家庭，过着普通的二十年，考上了一所他闻所未闻的麻瓜大学。他不甘心地进一步检查，又发掘出不少细节，像是幼儿园的朋友，高中交到的女友，毕业之后的第一次性爱（不知为何变成了一个男人）……德拉科面红耳赤地看着波特将一个瘦长的男人按在暗巷的墙面上狠狠地操干，之后又是另一个男人跪在他面前帮他口交。这样的波特很陌生，却和他想象中的一模一样。不，也许更好……在德拉科的幻想中，波特在床上有着不同于平常的野性和控制欲。

触电似的，他解除了摄神取念，迅速倒退几步，跑出酒吧。

那个记忆……找不出一丝破绽。但德拉科可没那么容易说服。一定是邓布利多！他总是替波特安排好了一切，从不考虑他本人的意愿。

他冲进夜晚的街道，胡乱走了几分钟，才发现自己在麻瓜伦敦。知道了所在地让他安心不少，定了定神，走进一条小巷准备幻影移形——可是移形的拉扯感并没有出现。他又试了几次，仍然失败。一开始他以为是自己太醉了或者这里是禁止区。但一次三十米的幻影移形成功后，以上两种可能都被否决了。剩下只有另外两种可能:马尔福庄园被封闭了起来，或根本就没有马尔福庄园。

前者的几率很小。马尔福庄园如今全权为他所有，除了他没有人可以封锁庄园，除非魔法部又……可最近他的表现十足规矩，没有理由突兀地找他麻烦。但显然后者听上去更像天方夜谭。根本没有……怎么可能？他在那里生活了二十年。

“对角巷。”他颤着声音道。仍然没有任何动静，远远有个塑料瓶被扔到了楼下，在寂静的夜里发出沉闷的声音。

也许他离开的这段时间魔法界发生了什么大变故。也许幻影移形被全境禁止了。德拉科这样安慰着自己，重新走到街上，拿出魔杖。他听说过 ，尽管从没坐过。过去他不愿和一群流浪汉一样的下等巫师挤在一起，而现在……他更怕被认出来。那头金发还是太显眼了，出于某种执着，他不愿意用魔法改变它。

巫师巴士也没有出现。

“你在这干什么？”

又是波特。德拉科现在混乱非常——似乎他到了另一个世界，一个没有巫师的世界。更可笑的是，这个麻瓜波特，居然是他至今唯一“认识”的人。

“波特……”他咽了口唾沫，慢慢转过身。“为什么找我？”

“没人在找你。”黑发青年哼笑，手插进裤兜里，漫不经心地踱步到他旁边。“我一准备回去就发现你在这里乱晃。那个棍子是什么？”

“准备拿它来抽你，说实话。”

波特又笑。他的语气比起刚才少了很多敌意，又恢复成了那种德拉科熟悉极了的语调。“真的，你为什么对我那么敌视？我们甚至不认识。或者我以前得罪过你？”

德拉科没回答。波特的确得罪过他，不过也许没有他得罪的多。他反问道:“为什么在酒吧帮我？”

“呃……因为我正派？”

“一个混迹在那种酒吧的人很正派。真不错，我深信不疑。”

“一个被灌醉的蠢蛋没资格说我。”

“我相信你不是灌醉我的人。”德拉科突然道。他向波特走近几步，那对绿色的眼睛似是闪烁了几下。他本来永远都不会有这种自信——身为巫师确实有许多便利之处。在之前的摄神取念中，他发现的不只是波特的性向。比如波特喜欢在上面；比如他偏好的男人都金发碧眼或有着瘦高的身材。于是他大胆地猜测让波特好心守着一个“陌生人”的原因，应该不止正派那么简单。“但我怀疑你想灌醉我。”

波特的眉毛又拧起来了。没等他开口，德拉科就一把拽住他的衣领，把他拉下来接了个鲁莽却蓄谋已久的吻。

也许只是他想被灌醉。

波特只迟疑了片刻，便凶狠地吻回来，很快夺走了主动权。他把他向后推着，直到又回到刚才那条小巷，空气中弥漫着垃圾的气味，紧贴着背的墙面冰冷粗糙。可他不在乎。这是个莫名其妙的世界，既然连巫师都不复存在，那么德拉科至今坚守的一切也都烟消云散。如果这是个梦，就让他疯一把；如果这是真实，那就让他疯一辈子。

他近乎焦躁地拉扯波特的裤链，又急不可耐地探手进去，直接握住里面滚烫的阴茎。波特贴着他的脖子急喘几声，嘶哑地笑了笑:“你的态度让我捉摸不透。”

“你从来都摸不透。”德拉科嗤笑，极富技巧地上下撸动几下，让手中的性器彻底兴奋起来，接着矮下身体，在波特腿间跪好。他脑海中回放着另一个男人给波特口交的画面，同时感到了躁动和妒忌。波特在他含进顶端时急促地吸了口气，分出一只手攥紧他的头发。头皮上轻微的刺痛感甚至加强了他的欲望，他轻轻地吮吸着龟头，将微腥的前液舔舐干净，再慢慢往下，直到口腔完全被塞满。波特断断续续地咒骂着，手上的力道时大时小，仿佛在竭力控制冲撞的欲望。德拉科不想他控制。他想看见一直试图做到完美的救世主为他失控的样子。

他刻意极慢极慢地吐出嘴里的性器，让肿胀发紫的阴茎从他被磨得通红的唇间滑出，顶部拉出一条细长的银丝。接着又慢慢吞进去，进出间发出黏腻的水声。波特的咒骂变成了野兽般的呻吟，光是听见这声音就足以让德拉科硬得发疼。他不再暗示，在又一次吐出后抬眼向上，直勾勾望进另一双眼里，比了个口型。

“干我的嘴。”

波特不需要进一步的指示。他的手缓缓下移，捏住尖细的下巴固定住他的脑袋，便不遗余力地大力操干起来，尺寸可观的性器次次顶到他的喉咙，快而深重，几乎不给他喘气的机会。德拉科在波特的钳制下尽力调整着角度，方便对方干得更深，硬而卷曲的阴毛将鼻尖磨得发红。他的眼角泛酸，因为窒息盈满生理泪水。但他扔执着地抬眼和波特对视，看透亮的绿眼睛被情欲染得越来越深。一阵发泄似的急抽猛送后，波特的速度才慢下来，也像之前那样缓慢地进出着。

“你很好看，”波特喃喃道，伸出另一只手在他的脸颊上摩挲。手指的茧比真的波特少，或许是因为没有魁地奇，德拉科分心地想。突然一根手指硬塞进了他的口腔，将撑到极致的嘴唇撑得更开，在里面刮弄敏感的上颚。德拉科欣然接受了多余的入侵者，用舌头在阴茎和手指上色情地舔弄。“含着我的东西的样子……等会把我射给你的也全部吃下去，好不好？”

德拉科脸颊发热，完全没想到波特开起黄腔是这个样子，性感、不容拒绝。他伸手握住自己的阴茎，隔着裤子用招致疼痛的力度揉弄，同时迎合着波特的挺胯吞吐，没过多久两人都呻吟着射了出来。他听话地把口里的液体全部吞下，意犹未尽似的又把软垂的性器吻了一遍，舔尽残留的精液。波特放开他的脑袋，餍足地靠在他身边。有一会儿两人只是靠着肩喘气，德拉科回味着嘴里的浓厚味道，有一瞬间很想就这样下去。他和波特可以从一对相性不错的炮友开始，而不是一场糟糕的对话或失败的拉拢。他是世界上唯一的巫师，有一百种方法在麻瓜中横行霸道，更不用说让波特发疯般地迷恋自己。

“你的口活……相当棒。”过了许久，波特说道。

“不用你提醒。”

“呃，如果可以的话，留个联系方式给我？还有名字，我好像至今还不知道。”

这是个再理想不过的世界，对于哈利·波特来说。一个普通的人生，没有莫名其妙的宿命，也没有恶毒的亲戚。没有学生时代某个惹人嫌的金发男孩时时刻刻想找他的麻烦。哦，甚至还没有那副眼镜。那是个灾难，想必波特本人也早就想摆脱它了。

这或许不是德拉科的梦，而是波特的梦。但他的出现也不是个意外。哈利·波特可能厌恶他到希望他根本没有出现在自己的生命里，却没法否认对于这个最难缠的死对头有过荒唐的迷恋。那么，一场由他位于支配地位的一夜情就是完美的插曲。他不需要德拉科·马尔福参与他更多的生命。

“我和你以前的床伴比起来怎么样？”他再次答非所问。波特似乎很震惊他会问出这种问题，新奇地打量了他一番，才回答:“你让我印象深刻。”

“还不赖的意思？”他偏头冲波特露出大大的笑脸。

“可以这么说吧。”波特也笑了，凑近来又吻了他。德拉科热切地回吻，他们不断变换角度延长这个吻，津液从交缠的舌尖滴落，下流又糟糕至极。分开后波特仍不舍地舔着他的嘴唇，模糊道:“你的名字？”

看在你死了的份上，我就做你个人情，让你做个没有瑕疵的梦吧。

“我们不会再见面了，亲爱的。你不用知道我是谁。”他抬起手，从波特光洁的额角抚到下巴，缱绻得有如爱人。“那么……再见。”

“你自相矛盾。”

“或许吧。我们没准还会见面的，”如果我有幸被画进霍格沃茨的画框里的话。

 

德拉科睁开眼时，入目的是一片迷离的灯光，霎时晃了他的眼睛。

“……波特？”

“你醉迷糊了吗，德拉科？”一只挂满手环的手臂伸到他眼前摆了摆，碰撞的金属稀里哗啦作响。“别以为装醉就能逃过一劫，快点，你还有三杯呢。”

fin.


End file.
